


Apple Pie and Hot Chocolate

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day Haikyuu!! Writing [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30dayhqwriting, Apple Pie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Romance, favorite place to eat, kenma rolls his eyes so much save him, seriously this is pure fluff, there's like very little plot whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing apple pie is a sign of true love.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Kuroken date night.</p>
<p>For the 30dayhqwriting challenge. Prompt #2: Favorite place to eat/date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the 30dayhqwriting challenge. The prompt was a favorite place to eat or date night, so I wrote this piece of fluff. Kuroken is too cute <3

            Kenma’s favorite place to eat is a cozy little café a few blocks from Kuroo’s house. It’s small, rarely crowded, and best of all, has adorable mini apple pies that are most definitely worth the trip out.

            Now that school is out for spring break, he and Kuroo spend at least one evening a week cuddled up in the corner of this café, eating apple pie and drinking hot chocolate.

            The woman at the counter smiles at them as they walk in. Warm scents flood out of the café.

It’s a fairly cool night, and the place is considerably more crowded than usual, everyone eager to escape the night air. Kenma visibly tenses at the sight of the crowd by the door. He shifts uncomfortably for a moment before sliding one hand out of his long sleeve and squeezing Kuroo’s arm.

            Kuroo wraps one arm around Kenma’s waist, gently pulling him closer. “So, Kenma, what do you think you’ll get this time?” he says jokingly, proceeding to list nearly every item on the menu, deliberately skipping apple pie.

            Kenma rolls his eyes, yawning and leaning into Kuroo’s side. As they approach the counter, he looks up at Kuroo, nudging him gently with his elbow. “Kuro?”

            Kuroo nods and looks over, his expression growing concerned at the anxiety in Kenma’s eyes.

            “Can you…” Kenma trails off and gestures up to the counter, where a tall woman with several young kids is purchasing five bags of cookies.

            Kuroo understands almost immediately that Kenma is asking him to order for both of them. “Yeah, of course,” he says, wondering how many people have made fun of his boyfriend for asking that same question that he can barely say it, even to him.

            “I want apple pie,” Kenma says, like Kuroo doesn’t already know.

            “But… are you _sure?”_ Kuroo teases, and Kenma rolls his eyes again.

            A few minutes later the two of them are seated at their favorite booth in the corner of the room. The crowd has thinned, and soft chatter fills the café.

Kenma nibbles on his apple pie as Kuroo devours a giant brownie. Kuroo finishes first and lies down across the booth, resting his head on Kenma’s lap.

“I’m going to spill apple pie on your face,” Kenma says, turning slightly pink.

Kuroo laughs before launching into a long summary of what the team needs to focus on after break.

           Then Kenma manages to turn the focus of the conversation to the DS game released this week.

            The remaining customers slowly drift out the door into the chilly night until Kuroo and Kenma are the only people left in the café, sitting in silence and enjoying each other’s company.

            Actually, Kenma’s pretty sure Kuroo is asleep.

            Then he shivers and opens his eyes, rubbing the sides of his arms.

            Kenma wraps his arms around him and looks at the still slightly warm remaining piece of apple pie, raising his eyebrows.

            “Are you offering me pie?”

            Kenma nods slightly, yawning.

            “Really? You’re willing to give me apple pie?”

            Kenma rolls his eyes, scrunching up his nose.

            “Wow, you must really love me,” Kuroo says teasingly, kissing Kenma’s cheek and watching him blush.

            “Duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... if you guys haven't noticed yet, I'm not the best at endings eek  
> The quality of this writing is ehhhh; it's definitely not my best, but Kuroo and Kenma are adorable so maybe this fic can survive off their cuteness XD <3


End file.
